Es el momento !
by racK.moon
Summary: Nessie ya llega a los 16 años , es la edad de reveldia de la niña y la edad en la que Jacob decide decirle lo que siente. ¿ Lo conseguirá ?   COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

**Solo 2 capitulos !**

_Los personajes no son mios solo la historia ._

_Nessie ya llega a los 16 años , es la edad de reveldia de la niña y la edad en la que Jacob decide decirle lo que siente. ¿ Lo conseguirá ?_

_

* * *

_

**Renesme P.O.V**

-¡Aliceeeeeeeeeee ! – ¡ GRRR ! ¡ Asquerosa duendecilla ya ha escondido otra vez mi ropa !

-Dime Nessie – Y me saca una sonrisa ¬¬

Se la devuelvo con toda la falsedad del mundo .

-¿ Donde pusistes mi ropa quería tia ?

- ¿ Tu orterada de ropa , quería sobrina ? Esta en la basura – me dijo enseñando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

- ¿ QUE ? ¿ EN LA BASURA ? ¡ Yo ati te mato ! – entonces mi mente reaccionó .

Mi cara de enfado se volvió de maldad y Alice debió saber lo que iva a hacer.

-¡ Adios Alice ! – grite , antes de subir a velocidad vampirica a su habitación coger sus mejores vestiditos de barbie y saltar por la ventana , supuse que nadie me vereia , pero entonces vi a Jake poniéndose la camiseta , wau , nunca le había visto sin…

- ¡ Mierda que me desconcentro ! – Joder , estoy demasiado cerca del suelo , no le tendiras que haber mirado idiota , ahora te llebaras el ostión de tu vida !

- ¡ Nessie ! - ¿ Jake ?

Entonces noto como me cojen en brazos y el calor de un cuerpo se junta con mi piel.

-¿ Estas bien Nessie ? – Entonces … abro los ojos y me veo ami en pijama y en brazos de Jake , el por si fuera poco , no lleva camiseta sabes…

Nunca me había fijado , pero creo que mis ormonas se estaban revolucionando… Jake.. era…

Buuf…..

-¿ Nessie ? ¿ Que pasa ?- Ui …

- Eh , nada nada … Gracias – dije mirándole a los ojos , mejor que no mire mas abajo… Aunque sus ojos…

Bruu , meneo la cabeza de un lado al otro para despertarme , entonces oigo como Jake se rie .

-Pareces Seth cuando se moja siendo lobo – No pude evitar reirme .

- Jajaja

-Ahora me puedes decir , ¿ porque saltas y llevas en la mano toda esta ropa ?

- Emm… Luego te lo cuento .

- Esta bien…

-Jacob Black , si no quieres que te pasen cosas malas suelta inmediatamente a mi hija .

- Ui ¡ Perdone Sargento Cullen ! – Dijo dejándome suavemente en el suelo y poniendo su mano en la frente haciendo un saludo militar .

- ¡ y ponte una camisa ! – Pero si esta mas guapo asi… 8-)

Haber , Nessie , ¿ pero te estas oiendo ? Mierda…

-Renesme Carlie Cullen Swan , ya te estas quitando esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

- ¿ Que pensamientos ?- quiso saber Jake , ai madre…

- Ninguno … - dije antes de subir a mi cuarto y cambiarme . Jake había venido a buscarme para llevarme al instituto , ai madre.. me había visto en pijama….

Me sonrojé , dejé la ropa de Alice en su armario mientras ella estaba abajo , buscándola …

Miré en mi armario , menos mal Alice solo había cogido la ropa vieja . Vajo mi cama tengo una maleta con ropa mueva de mi estilo. Cogi unos shorts de color grises claros y me puse una camiseta blanca de hombro caído . Elegí mis manoletinas de tobillo blancas. Me pusé un par de pulseras y el collar que me regalo Jake cuando cumplí los 15 años. Agarro mi mochila y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

Salgo por la puerta y veo como Alice , sigue buscando por las basuras… menos mal que no puede ver mi futuro , se pasará ahí todo el día hasta que se de cuenta que están en su armario. Mi padre debió leerme el pensamiento , puesto que se rió.

-Adios mama , adiós papa . Por cierto … Deja de leerme la mente anda. Puedo pensar lo que quiera.

- Edward otra vez leyéndole la cabeza a tu hija ? Pero cuantas veces te he dicho que le dejes intimidad – suspiró mi madre , entonces susurro algo que pude oie , pero pase del tema . – '' Luego me lo dices… ''

Puse los ojos en blanco , y intenté no pensar en nada , no valla a ser que el cotilla de mi padre…

-Estas muy guapa – me dijo Jake cuando me acerqué a él y a su moto .

- Gracias - dije con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¿Vamos ? – Dijo citándome a subir en la moto

- Si – Dije yo , subiéndome.

...

**Jacob P.O.V**

...

Yo , llegaba tan tranquilo de haberme dado un paseo en lobo, poniéndome la camiseta , cuando escucho gritar a Nessie.

- ¡ Mierda que me desconcentro ! - ¡ ¿ ESTA SALTANDO ?

- ¡ Nessie ! - grité

Voy corriendo hasta donde iva a caer y la cojo en brazos .

-¿ Estas bien Nessie ?

Le observo , va en pijama y estamos solos … Entonces me fijo como ella me mira… ami , sin camiseta… Suelto una pequeña risita…

-¿ Nessie ? ¿ Que pasa ?- Me estoy poniendo nervioso… ¿ Algun dia le diré lo que siento por ella ?

- Eh , nada nada … Gracias.

Entonces su carita mira mis ojos y me hipnotizan los suyos . Empieza a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro y me sale la risa.

-Pareces Seth cuando se moja siendo lobo.- es verdad .. xD

- Jajaja

-Ahora me puedes decir , ¿ porque saltas y llevas en la mano toda esta ropa ?

- Emm… Luego te lo cuento .

- Esta bien…

-Jacob Black , si no quieres que te pasen cosas malas suelta inmediatamente a mi hija . – madremia Edward…

- Ui ¡ Perdone Sargento Cullen ! – digo , mietras le dejo en el suelo y hago un saludo militar.

- ¡ y ponte una camisa ! – dios , da miedo … Me termino de poner la camiseta .

-Renesme Carlie Cullen Swan , ya te estas quitando esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

- ¿ Que pensamientos ?- quise saber.

- Ninguno… - Antes de que le pidiera que me los dijese veo como se aleja de mi corriendo para su casa . Supongo que se irá a vestir.

-Alice , ¿ que haces ? - ¿ Que hace rebuscando en la basura ? ¿ Se le a perdido la tarjeta de crédito ai dentro ?

-Mi ropa , mi ropa , mi ropa … - decía una y otra vez mientras rebuscaba por todas las basuras… Aunque juraría que Nessie se fue con la ropa que salto… Me acerco un poco a Alice para ver si esta bien , cuando se jira me agarra del cuello de la camisa me levanta y me dice …

- DILE A NESSIE QUE ME DE MI ROPA .

- ¿ Y si no lo hago ?

Entonces sonrió malévolamente .

-PRIMERO TE CASTRARÉ Y DESPUES LE DIRÉ A NESSIE QUE BESASTES A SU MADRE – dijo muy malévolamente.

- Esta bien , lo aré … - esta da más miedo que Edward… A Nessie lo de su madre y yo y ami…

Miré a mis partes inferiores y tragué saliva… Que aunque sea un lobo , eso no se regenera…

Me alegé lo antes posible de Alice para que ella siguiese con sus cosas…

Entonces veo bajar a la niña de mis ojos con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta blanca. Llebando mi collar…

-Adios mama , adiós papa . Por cierto … Deja de leerme la mente anda. Puedo pensar lo que quiera.

- Edward otra vez leyéndole la cabeza a tu hija ? Pero cuantas veces te he dicho que le dejes intimidad- Le dijo Bella .. aunque luego le susurro algo que me hizo gracia…- '' Luego me lo dices… ''

Vi como rodaba los ojos y se acercaba ami … Dios es realmente guapa…

Jake , que se te cae la baba tio…

-Estas muy guapa –Le dije sonriendo

- Gracias - Cuando se sonroja esta mas mona..

-¿Vamos ? – Aciendole una señal con la cabeza para que subiese

- Si .

Cuando llebabamos medio camino…

-Hoy después de tus clases… te puedo , ¿ llevar a un sitio ? – le dije , sin mirarle a la cara… por dos razones , una no quería que nos matásemos.. 2 No quería que viese mi sonrojadas mejillas…

- Claro – dijo ella , con su dulce voz

- Guay – dije yo , subiendo mis aires y dándole caña a la moto.

Le deje en el instituto y ella se despidió de mi con un beso en la megilla…

¿ Y esto ? Nunca antes se había despedido así siempre me decía '' Adios Jake , hasta luego ''

Y se marchaba…

No se el porqué lo ha echo , pero me gusta…

...

**Renesme P.O.V**

**...**

Me había citado para esta tarde… ¿ donde me llevará ? Espera , espera , espera…

Nessie… estas cambiando , bueno haber , tu no.. pero tus sentimientos…

Te fijas en Jake…

Dios pero , esque para no fijarse…

Tu has visto su pelo ? Su cuerpo , sus espaldas.. esas abdominales… Su cu…

PIIIIIIIIII

**IQDPQNSPDPLTRL** _-(Insititucion que dice las palabras que no se pueden decir por la tele , radio , o incluso libros… ) _: Haber ,Nessie , por favor eh ! Que esto lo puede leer todo el mundo , un poco de respeto hombre…

**Nessie **: Vale , Vale ! Tranquilos…

Pues su , su .. pompis !

**IQDPQNSPDPLTRL** : Eso esta mejor .

Pongo los ojos en blanco… ains dios mio… a lo que iva , su calida piel , sus labios.. dios…

-Eh , nessie que estas en babia tia , ¿ Que te pasa ?

- Que , eh ? Ahh , perdonad chicas , hasta luego , que me toca Literatura.

En toda la clase no estuve antenta, bueno , mas bien en todo el dia. Estube pendiente de lo de esta tarde… y tanto pensar y pensar.. me di cuenta de una cosa.

**Me gusta Jacob Black.**

**...**

**Jacob P.O.V**

...

-Edward , dejame decírselo… Ya tiene los 16 años.

-No , todavía es mu pequeña

- Tu eres el que la ve pequeña , Edward , ya no es una cría.

-Jacob…

-Edward me lo dijiste… E estado esperándola

-Y si ella no te corresponde ?

-Me aguantaré pero no puedo ocultárselo mas…

-Jake…

Se escuchaba detrás del teléfono a Bella.

''_ Por dios Edward , déjales , ya son mayorcitos…_ ''

-Eso , Edward has caso a tu mujer .

- Gr… está bien , pero porque Bell's me lo pide… Si te rechaza , no quiero saber nada…

- No lo hará…

'' _Edward anda.. cuelga y ven aquí que no hay nadie en casa.. Grrr_''

-Emm.. vale , adiós Edward … Dile adiós a Bella.. Y gracias.

Y colgué , no quería saber más sobre ese asunto..

Paso a recoger a Nessie… es el momento de decírselo.

* * *

**_Buenooo , solo habrá 2 capitulos :)_**

**_Este es el primero XD_**

**_En un rato.. o mañana subo el otro :)_**

**_Esque.. tengo otra historia , pero queria desconectar :P Seme ocurrió esto y _**

**_¿ Porque no ?_**

**_:) Espero que les guste :D_**

**_Bessoss_**


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTE 2**

**...**

_Desconocido P.O.V_

_..._

Me levanto del suelo con un ojo morado y mucha gente a mi alrededor, ¿ que había pasado ?

Entonces me acuerdo …

_Flashback :_

_-He preciosa , tú la de los ricitos – le dije a una chica con unos shorts y una camiseta blanca_

_Se giró y me respondió :_

_-¿ Me hablas a mí ?_

_- Si bonita , ven a tomar algo con migo anda – le dije acercándome y cogiéndole por la cintura_

_-Suéltame , que yo contigo no voy ni al Port Aventura chaval . – se ponía durita la niña._

_- Mira preciosa – le dije apoyándola contra la pared – soy John y lo que quiero lo consigo y te quiero a ti._

_- ¡ Que me sueltes !_

_- Suelta , ahora mismo , a mi chica… - me dijo un chico , alto y moreno ._

_-¿ Tú chica ? ¿ Pero de que vas chaval ?_

_- O le sueltas ahora , o te parto la cara gilipollas !_

_- Ten cojones !_

_PUM_

_Caigo al suelo ._

_Fin del Flaishback_

Dios seré bocazas…

...

**Jacob P.O.V**

**...**

Cuando llego con mi moto , veo que Nessie está esperando a alguien , supongo que amí.

Eso me hizo sonreir , pero entonces vi como empezaba a hablar con un chico y este le apoyaba contra la pared , ¿ acaso era su novio ?

- ¡ Que me sueltes ! – no ese no era su novio… Asqueroso cerdo … GRR

De mi garganta salian gruñidos y mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar , me levante de la moto y fui directo hacía allí.

- Suelta , ahora mismo , a mi chica… - mis temblores se estaban volviendo mallores , NADIE toca a MI NESSIE NADIE !

-¿ Tú chica ? ¿ Pero de que vas chaval ?

- O le sueltas ahora , o te parto la cara gilipollas ! – Grrr , sabía que Nessie me estaba mirando … Le molestará que me comporte así ?

- Ten cojones ! – Tu mismo , me has retado y has tocado a mí Nessie !

Y le pegué un puñetazo en todo el ojo , oie , y tan pancho que me quede ehh.

Pero mis temblores no habían cedido miré a Nessie … parecía asustada ¿ le daré miedo ? No lo soporté , sabía que iba a ocurrir , me iba a transformar…

Me fui directo al bosque…

Y mi animal , salió al exterior.

...

**Renesme P.O.V**

...

Por fín , por fin veré a mi Jake !

Parecía que me quería decir algo importante… ¿ Qué será ? ¿ A donde me llevará ? Yo estaba tranquila , flotando en mi nube cuando un Gilipo…

**IQDPQNSPDPLTRL ( recordatorio ) ~ ** _(Insititucion que dice las palabras que no se pueden decir por la tele , radio , o incluso libros… )._

**IQDPQNSPDPLTRL** : Nessie , controla el vocabulario .

**Nessie : **Haber , no es por fastidiar ehh.. però hace un momento Jake lo dijo.

**IQDPQNSPDPLTRL : **No es por fastidiar , pero el es mayor de edad .

**Nessie : **mierda

**IQDPQNSPDPLTRL **: Oie !

**Nessie :** Anda pirate.. que quiero seguir contando esto..

**IQDPQNSPDPLTRL :** Te vijilamos .. ¬¬

**Nessie :** Esta bien...

Como decia , cuando un gilipuertas :) me bajo de golpe al dirigirme la palabra.

-He preciosa , tú la de los ricitos – Ricitos y doroti no te jod.. digo Joroba.

-¿ Me hablas a mí ? – le dije .

- Si bonita , ven a tomar algo con migo anda – Corriendo , vamos..

-Suéltame , que yo contigo no voy ni al Port Aventura chaval .- Idiota..

Anda , no me molestan los de IQDPQNSPDPLTRL...

- Mira preciosa – me dijo apoyándome contra la pared… te juro que como no me suelte.. le morderé – soy John y lo que quiero lo consigo y te quiero a ti.

- ¡ Que me sueltes ! - Le grite , entonces… su voz me tranquilizo y su aroma hizo que mi enfado se revajase a 0

- Suelta , ahora mismo , a mi chica… - Jake.. tu … tu chica ? Pero lo dice.. para que me suelte o porque…

-¿ Tú chica ? ¿ Pero de que vas chaval ?

- O le sueltas ahora , o te parto la cara gilipollas ! – O no , Jacob estaba temblando… Mi cara era de miedo , miedo a que él se transformase…

- Ten cojones ! – Y le pego un puñetazo..

En todo el ojo , entonces Jake me miró , temblaba demasiado se miro y corrió hasta el bosque.

-Jake ! – le grité pero el no se paró.

**CRACK .**

Se había transformado , fuí corriendo , siguiendo su olor...

Y ahí le encontre... transformado en lobo , sentado y con la cabeza agachada...

¿ Que le pasa ?

Me acerco hasta él ... y le hago que me mire a los ojos , levanto su gran ozico y me ipnotizan sus marrones ojos...

Por mi don , le pregunto si se podria transformar en humano... que le tengo que decir algo...

Él me dice que sí , pero que no tiene pantalones... Saco de mi mochila los pantalones de gimnasia..

-Emm.. són un pelin ajustados Jake...

El lobo echa un soplido lo coge con el hocico y se esconde entre las hojas...

Entonces... en un momento tan mal ... me tnego que reir...

Parecia que Jake fuese con un bikini de esos tanga...

-Devo estar fatal... – dijo el mirandose de arriba a bajo.

Pero .. ahora que me fijaba.. estaba en ''tanga'' y sin camiseta...

-Ponte esto atado a la cintura anda... – entonces me quito la camiseta blanca.

Sino , no podré confesarle mis sentmientos... No con esas pintas..

...

**Jacob P.O.V**

**...**

Me sente ... ella me odiaba ? Por la cara que había echo...

Noté sú presencia.. su dulce aroma.. sus pasos viniendo hacía mí.

Se puso a mi lado.. y levanto mi enorme hocicote. Me hizó mirarle a los ojos.. a sus dulces y tiernos ojos.. No , ella no me odiaba... por su don me pidió que me transformara en humano.. pero no tengo pantalones.. así que me dió los suyos de gimnasia..

Me metí entre las hojas y me transformé , me puse los pantalones.. y vi que me quedaban como un tanga , no quería salir así pero.. tengo que decirle lo que siento...

Fué salir y ella echarse a reir.

-Devo estar fatal...

-Ponte esto atado a la cintura anda... – y se empezó a quitar la camiseta... dios.. Nessie , me va a dar un ataque...

-Nessie , pero que haces ! Para !

-Tranquilo , llevo una de tirantes debajo.

Uf...

Me pasa la camiseta y me la ato ala cintura , genial... ahora parece que lleve una falda.

-Bueno... de que querías hablar ?

-Vamos a caminar...

-Esta bien..

Empezamos a caminar... al princpio uvo un silencio.. bastante incomodo , pero entonces nos sentamos en un prado , tranquilo y sijiloso...

-Jake , cuando ese chico ... me puso contra la pared... me llamastes tu chica. Lo digistes .. por decir... ?

- Nessie...

- Es que Jake...

Le cogi la mano.. y notés u tacto , era el momento.. me rechazase o no.

-Dejame hablar Ness... Tú , tú sabes ... de la imprimación verdad ?

-Sí , tio Billy me ha hablado mucho de ella.

- Bien pues yo...** imprimé .. hace tiempo.**

- ¿ Que imprimastes ? No Jake... no , **no puedes imprimarte !** – sus lagrimas empezaron a asomarse.

- Nessie dejame.

- **No Jake ! No te puedes imprimar ! Si te imprimas de otra chicas... yo que ?**

**TEQUIERO JAKE !**

_Esas dos palabras llenaron el hueco que mi corazon había estado sintiendo desde el momento en el que ella nacio y supe que tendría que esperar. No pude aguantarme , hice que nuestros labios se juntaran , estaba en el cielo.. ella , la chica por la cual estaba en el cielo , flotando .. y ahora mismo con una camiseta y un tanga me estaba besando ... danzando conmigo..._

-Nessie ... **estoy imprimado , pero de ti ..**. Desde el momento en el que te ví cuando nacistes.. En el momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron... Desde ese momento eres el centro de mi universo...

- Jake ,** siento haber echo esperar..**.

-**La espera a merecido la pena...**

_Ella , me dió otro dulce beso... Yo le abracé y seguimos besandonos.. hasta dios sabe cuando..._

**_-Te amo Nessie._**

**_- Te amo Jacob._**

**_PD - La _****IQDPQNSPDPLTRL , no pudo llebarle la contraria a Nessie cuando dijo ''idiota'' porqué...**

**__****1- era su hora de descanso **

**__****2- Estaban tomando un café**

**__****3- ya pasaban de ella**

**__****:) Todo solucionado :)**

**__****

* * *

Buenoo** Aqui a terminado este fick :)

De dos capituloss :P

Me gusto mucho xD

Haber si hago mas.. XDD

lo que hace el desconectar xd

adeuuu ^^

Dejad Reviews por esta linda pareja *_*

besoss !


	3. Chapter 3 SORPRESA :

**Parte 3 Ö !**

Sí , e decidido hacer una parte 3 :)

Pero aquí solo explicaré un poquito como fue en casa de Los Cullen al enterarse de lo de Jake y Nessie. No pondré mas .. XD

Porfavor Dejad Reviews sobretodo : ) Así se si os gustan mis historias :P

Bueno , ya podeis comenzar a leer :D !

* * *

**Nessie P.O.V**

Empezamos a caminar y llegamos hasta el prado de mis padres.

-Jake , cuando ese chico ... me puso contra la pared... me llamastes tu chica. Lo digistes .. por decir... ?

- Nessie...

- Es que Jake...

El agarró mi mano … y empezó a hablar.

-Dejame hablar Ness... Tú , tú sabes ... de la imprimación verdad ?

-Sí , tio Billy me ha hablado mucho de ella. – esto… ¿ a qué viene ?

- Bien pues yo...**imprimé .. hace tiempo.**

- ¿ Que imprimaste ? No Jake... no , **no puedes imprimarte !** – mis ojos comenzaron a llorar , no , no puede imprimarse el es.. es MI JAKE .

- Nessie dejame…

- **No Jake ! No te puedes imprimar ! Si te imprimas de otra chicas... yo qué ?**

**TEQUIERO JAKE ! – **Le dije mientras lloraba , no puede ser… el no , me estaba confesando y él me iva a decir que se había imprimado de otra…

Entonces él .. él … el ME BESO ! Si si si si si ¡!

Estaba por dentro dando votes de alegría , en mi interior había una miniNessie pegando brincos de un lado para el otro … pero ¿ Y su imprimada ? Espera… a no ser … Pero dejé de pensar , el me estaba besando… sus labios y los mios se habían juntado y yo , yo era la chica más feliz del mundo…

-Nessie ... **estoy imprimado , pero de ti ..**. Desde el momento en el que te ví cuando nacistes.. En el momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron... Desde ese momento eres el centro de mi universo... – si … yo soy su imprimada :D ! Realmente estaba feliz… muy feliz…

- Jake ,**siento haber hecho esperar..**.

-**La espera a merecido la pena... – **Dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara… y yo , me hacerqué para darle otro dulce beso… sus labios.. des de hoy , no me iva a cansar NUNCA de ellos.. de su sabor… su dulzura.. su tacto.. su todo…

_**-Te amo Nessie.**_

_**- Te amo Jacob.**_

Estubimos hasta bien tarde en el prado , hablando de todo un poco , riéndonos , mirándonos .. abrazados , besándonos… era todo como un sueño , uno del cual nunca me quería despertar. Pero entonces , mi mobil sonó.

-Nessie , cojelo.. que algo me da que és tu padre.

Mire el teléfono y tenia razón era mi padre… ¿ Para que llamaba ?

-Ostia , Jake són las 11:45 …de la noche.

-Joder , como pasa el tiempo…

_-*Diga ?_

_-* Nessie , ¿ Donde estas ? – _mi padre preocupado… si le digo que estoy con Jake…

_-*Ya voy para casa ¿ vale ? – _le dije , estando más feliz que una perdíz_._

_-*Esta bien jovencita , luego tenemos que hablar._

_-*Vale papa , adiós , tequiero ._

_-*Adios pequeña._

Y colgué , no quería irme… estaba tan bien al lado de Jake…

-Vamos Nessie… se lo tendremos que decir a tus padres.

-Pero no me quiero ir Jacob…

Me dio **otro beso muuuuy dulce **y me ayudó a levantarme , cada vez que el me besaba … me sentía en una nube llena de algodón de azúcar.

Fuímos hasta mi casa agarrados de las manos… Su calor , ese tacto que solo el podía tener…

Entonces, cuando nos hacercamos lo suficiente…

-Jake… mi lobito , puedes bloquear tus pensamientos… ? – le dije suavemente…

- Por qué? No quieres que lo sepan… ? – Me dijo con dolor en la voz…

- No es eso , es que se lo quiero decir yo – le dije con una amplia sonrisa en la cara , poniendo mis manos en su dulce y calentita carita y dándole un beso de película…

No me había fijado , pero estábamos delante de mi portería.

Estábamos profundizando en beso. No hemos bloqueado nuestros pensamientos y , mi padre ha abierto la puerta.

**PUM **, cuando me percate de que mi padre estaba en la puerta , me separé de Jacob y pensé que mi padre iva a matarle , pero no , se cayó al suelo , ¿ un vampiro se puede desmallar ?

-¡ FELICIDADES NESSIE Y JAKE ! - ¿ mama , tia Alice ,tia Rosalie ,tio Emmet , tio Jasper ?

Yo me puse como un tomate , ¿ ya sabían que yo a Jake … y que el a mi… ?

A jake se le oscurecieron sus dulces mejillas.

-¿ Sabían que a Jake le gustaba ?

-Sí , mi vida . Lo supimos el dia de tu nacimiento , tu padre y yo casi lo matamos…

Y mi padre , seguía en el suelo , no había quien lo despertase…

-Y los abuelos ?

-Se fueron a comprar unas cosas , hoy tienen una cena preparada ehhhh – dijo tia alice moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Me volví a sonrojar.

-Bueno chicos , les dejaremos solos… - dijo mi madre , cogiendo a mi padre de los brazos y arrastrándole , mis tíos y mis queridas tías les siguieron hasta salir afuera.

-Jake …

-Lo de la cena ? Quiero cenar contigo… para celebrar que…

- Eres mi novio – le dije sonriéndole y dándole un gran beso en sus dulces labios.

Cuando nos separamos me pico la curiosidad… porque no me lo había dicho antes ?

-¿ Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes ?

-Edward… me amenazaba – dijo entre risas – '' Si se lo dices antes de que cumpla los 18 te arrancaré la cabeza '' – dijo poniendo la voz de mi padre , no pude evitar reirme ante tal imitación.

-Ahora entiendo , porque no quería que estuvieses sin camiseta delante de mi – dije con voz juguetona y sensual… ¿ Había dicho yo eso ? ¿ y de esa forma ?

Jacob soltó una risa muy dulce y me dio otro corto beso.

Cuando ivamos a salir , al abrir la puerta , toda mi familia se calló al piso …

Cotillas ¬¬'

...

_~ Un año más tarde . ~_

**Nessie P.O.V**

Hoy Jacob y yo , hacíamos un año . Un año de novios …

Estabamos cenando , en el bosque cuando Jacob recordó cuando le dije lo de la camiseta… entonces se acercó a mi oido y me dijo , con voz sexy , sexy , sexy…

-Ahora me puedes ver sin ella tantas veces como usted desee princesa…

Me sonrojé y él se separó un poco de mi . Entonces me acerqué yo a él y le susurre…

-No caeré en tus trampas señor Black. Pero tu… si caeras en las mias verdad lobito ? – le dije , provocándole.

-Caeré siempre que quieras… Ahora soy tu prisionero Nessie…

Y me besó de nuevo , era increíble , sentir sus labios sobre los mios… era como el primer beso que nos dimos hace ya hoy , un año.

Entonces , noté como se ponía tenso… se levantó de la mesa y se me arrodilló.

No podía ser…

-Nessie… Yo … - dijo metiendo su mano en el bolsillo.

-Jake…

-** Renesme Carlie Cullen Swan , ¿ le concedería el honor a este lobo el casarse contigo ?** – dijo enseñándome un precioso anillo de plata , con un diamante incrustado . En el anillo había un grabado : _Nessie;Jacob._

- Jake… yo…

Entonces él puso cara de preocupación , como me gustaba hacerle estas cosas…

-Jake…** ¡CLARO QUE SI !**

Le dije pegando un bote , saltando sobre él y dándole un dulce beso …

El día se fijo para el** 19/10/2012**

**

* * *

**

Bueno!

Ahora sí , se acabo :)

**Antes de nada , os explico el porqué de 19/10/2012 :)**

**Mirad en el abecedario el 19 es la letra R de Renesme y el 10 la J de Jacob :) **

Lo de 2012 lo puse... porque mra XD

Bueno...

David , gracias por poner tu critica xD Lastima que no te gustase.. :S

Y a los demás que la hayan leído y que les haya gustado , me alegro . =)

Muchas gracias por leer . Por los reviews y por saber que estais ahí.

Tengo otra historia por si os iteresa leerla , esta en mi perfil se llama My SIgh of Moon.

=**) Un beso a TODOS ^^**


End file.
